


Mad Libs - Car Conversations

by liions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Blood, Car Chases, Doughnuts bring people together, Episode 2 spoilers, Episode 5 Spoilers, Episode 8 Spoilers, Episode 9 spoilers, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scenes, Non-canon seating arrangement, Referenced Child Murder, Shock, Unreliable Narrator, episode 1 spoilers, episode 7 spoilers, liminal space exploration, referenced father murder, varying perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liions/pseuds/liions
Summary: What do people on TV talk about when they go somewhere in a car? Sometimes it just a time skip, so what are we missing in those skips? Here's a thought on those missing conversations from car rides in the show, ordered by episode**rating and tags to be added | updating one chapter per day, just to space it out a bit**





	1. This is the same place (but not quite)

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter Specific Warnings** : Spoilers for Episode 1, Five actually enjoyed spending time with his family (but don't let him catch you saying that)  
> \--  
> Starting light with a thinking Five, plus a small headcanon relating to his powers

They were different. It shouldn’t be a surprise, or a thought that even weighed him down. He knew they would be when he appeared in the clearing that wasn’t the same, dirt where grass had been, suit hanging off his shoulders and hiding his hands; staring up to see the same faces in the rubble all those years ago. Klaus was even wearing the same fur-lined coat. It looked better without the ash dusting its colors lighter. 

For the briefest moments after seeing their faces, he had been annoyed; all his age calculations were for nothing if he didn’t end up in the right time. Then he felt relief like an unexpected balm. There was no soot in the air falling as rain. The mansion still had bread, and peanut butter, and plates. And his siblings were alive. They trailed after him with surprise breathing life into the first memories of their faces at this age, making stupid comments and asking unrelated questions when they had a task at hand. They were older than he wanted, but they were _here_ again, and that part of his equation working meant he could keep moving forward. They had little time, but they would succeed. He just had to get started on the solution that would work in this time. 

His head throbs at the thought of puzzling through the math, a point of pain that blinked in and out of himself like a message. If Five leaned into the feeling, he would be out of the car, jumping to some unknown point that his subconscious determined safe enough to rest. He didn’t have time for that. He would have to push past it, focus on the now to ignore it. Nothing would dull it entirely as he knew from experience, though caffeine seemed to help. 

“What I need right now, is coffee...” Five mutters, gaze out to scan the storefronts. His eyes land on a familiar place, a shop he hadn’t seen since the neon of its sign had been working. A soft surprised smile tugs at his lips. 

It was the furthest place from the mansion they had snuck out to. Allison had led the charge, unafraid of the night. Luther and Diego fanned out at her side like the bodyguards in the trashy spy movies Klaus would steal from the video store. Both didn’t have weapons visible, but Diego’s half-crouch suggested he was ready to throw even the pebbles between the street cracks if need be. Ben and Klaus were the lookouts for the direction they came, listening for the family car or the disappointed voice of Pogo retrieving them before dad woke up. Vanya had even come along.

“She’s a Hargreeves kid too,” was the excuse everyone decided with a shrug. She had the money anyways, should Allison’s rumor not work. Her rumor did work in the end, and they cleared out the shop’s supply of powered, rainbow and chocolate sprinkled doughnuts until the sun came up. He remembered laughing at Ben’s face covered in sprinkles, Vanya trying to connect the spots of color into measures of music, the way Luther lit up and joined the fun as a kid instead of trying to be a leader after he had eaten six doughnuts without taking a breath, the way they crammed into a booth, thighs touching and elbows knocking into each other. 

The memory fades as the neon sign dips its doughnut with a skip. A reminder he was in a different time. The Hargreeves kids weren’t the same siblings he had left. Seventeen years would do that to a family. They were his family though, and that would never change. 

Stopped at the corner, he made a decision. For old times’ sake, Five told himself as he crossed the street to Griddy’s. There was time for indulging one memory, then he could get back to work


	2. I’ve seen that tree before, we passed it three times already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite Time Agents enter the scene after acquiring a car the good ol' fashion way: stealing it from the shop whose owner they killed. Y'know, how regular people get a car when their work didn't pay for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter-specific Warnings:** Episode 2 Spoilers, Mentions of killing kids

"Do you think the old man was telling the truth?" The car ride had been silent from the mechanics' shop till Hazel spoke, finger swiping the last of the tuna from his gums. 

"What?"

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

A sigh fills the pause. "I don't know, I had suggested it, but it seems hard to believe." 

"Believe, that's a good word for it."

"Well, Hazel you can call it what you want. We knew going into this assignment that it was going to be difficult. ‒where am I turning?"

"Next light he said, the tree with-"

"-With the blue spray-painted cat. Right." They finish the description together, Hazel nodding in confirmation when Cha-Cha flips the turn signal on. She sighs again. "We knew it would be difficult, but he wasn't a kid before."

"Makes sense why he's going to a department store. Probably needs clothes."

"Yeah." Cha-Cha laughs the word, then her face falls into a scowl. "Is this going to be a problem?" 

"What?"

"Will this be a problem?"

"Killing a kid? Come on Cha, we've taken out kids before." Cha-Cha turns her head just enough to fix Hazel with an expression of tired disbelief, knowing there was more to her question that Hazel ignored. Her partner raises his eyebrows back. "What, we have, and this will be the same."

"Will it?"

"Yes. Look, I reloaded our weapons and checked the extra magazines while you found the right keys in that overstuffed backroom."

An easy segue; Cha-Cha rolls with it. They had a mission to do and Hazel's thoughts seemed to have aligned with hers now that they knew what Ex-Agent Five looked like. They could come back to the underlying issue afterwards. 

"Thanks Hazel." She glances back over him, the mask in his lap, the box at his feet, how he was looking out the window. "You want something after this? I think that doughnut shop reopened."

"They have our favorite, strawberry-filled?" He’s silent for a moment, but returns with a jab, a familiar gesture of good will. 

"You mean _my_ favorite, and yes they do." The excitement of success in their grasp bleeds into Cha-Cha's voice despite the difference in topics and Hazel grins wide. 

"Let's catch ourselves a rule breaker then." Their headlights illuminate the store as they turn into the empty lot, pitch dark inside besides one light roaming the aisles.


	3. Blue shells vs. Bomb shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the hell did Diego allow Klaus to drive that ice cream van? aka, Klaus Probably learned to drive from Dave and when your brother was recently shot at, it's probably best to drive for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Specific Warnings** : Up to Episode 5 spoilers, generally unsafe driving methods (please dont drive without a license), a lions headcanon appears again

When Klaus whipped out of the parking lot, scraping the mirror against the brick wall of the motel’s sign, Diego clutched his tracker closer, teeth bared at the pain that made his left arm an angry static lump but, he let the close call go. Klaus had insisted on driving, even got the ice cream van to start without Diego’s instructions for hot wiring. He was a cautious speedster, which Diego figured was due to the ghosts his brother probably saw wandering the streets. It made for a jerky ride, but Diego was willing to forgive that too. He could watch the tracker move this way, hyper-focused on its already dwindling battery blinking yellow to red. They were so close to catching the masked murderers, car troubles be damned. The chase was on. Though chase might have been too strong a word, as Klaus started whispering to Ben about which pedal he should be using. 

“Klaus…?” Diego starts slowly.

“Mhmm?” It’s a high-pitched false cheer. 

“Do you,” He rubs a hand over his forehead and regrets it instantly as pain flares down his bicep. “Do you actually know how to drive?”

“Uh, yeah!” It’s said too fast, as the next comment showcases. “Shut up Ben, Mario Kart totally counts! And besides-”

Diego feels the sigh come from his very soul. “’Kart does not count, Klaus.” 

“Sure it does!” Klaus plows on ahead, latching onto the childhood memory, van jerking forward with the green light. “We have the same things here,” He goes to gesture, then immediately replaces his hand when the van’s straight path wobbles. “There’s shells and bananas to throw, that sidewalk outside the toy store painted rainbow. Ben yelling at me to stay in the lines and you back-seat driving, it’s practically the same.”

And absurdly, it makes Diego laugh. It’s been that sort of day. “No, bro, it’s not the same. Look, use one foot, gas on the right, breaks on the left, the smaller numbers on the gauge are your actual speed, and… you’re in the wrong gear.” Diego shifts for them after swallowing the gut-dropping fear of Klaus taking his eyes off the road for a good five seconds to examine the gearshift in confusion. Their quick speed doubles, and they lurch through another two stop signs before everything finally smooths out. Klaus’ glee bounces off the metal despite the serious expression on his face, and if he could hear him, Diego assumes Ben would be just as excited. His fast and dirty instructions seemed to work, or Klaus had done this before. Did he drive… in the war? 

“Ben says we need music, and ice cream.” 

“Music we can do.” With the request, Diego blinks the previous thought away. He leans into the absurdity and desperation of keeping Klaus’ attention on the road. Slapping the tracking device on the dashboard, he leans back to stare at the van controls above. Flicking switches at random, lights change color, half-hearted tunes slide through the speakers before it finally erupts and music blares. 

“Perfect!” Klaus hollers, consciously using the turn signal before they slide around the bend. Diego catches his tracker before it goes sailing out the open side. On it, the dot blinks faster and faster as they sped away from their city and to wherever Hazel and Cha-Cha were. Again, laughter bubbles up around them and Diego grins. They were going to catch these sons of bitches, in an ice cream van, blasting Coming 'Round the Mountain. What a day to be alive.


	4. You’re going to need to give me more than ‘fine’ for how your day was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they came, they crashed the van, they left before the dust settled. this time a responsible driver gets to drive at least?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter specific warnings** : up to episode 5 spoilers, ben's perspective (he's doin his best to remain focused), quick dialogue, misdirection is klaus' favorite avoidance tactic

Ben tapped on the car’s dash once, twice, three times to keep his energy flowing. The grin hadn’t eased from his face since they learned the ice cream van had popular songs in its plinking track system and he had no desire to let it fade now. Klaus twitched every time his hand hit the car, but Ben couldn’t stop.

“We did it,” He laughed, giddy. “Well, we did something at least. Did you see their faces?”

“Where the hell did you guys come from?” Luther overlapped Ben, unaware of the third passenger.

“I hope we at least knocked their heads‒.” “We were after those assholes, what were you doing?” More overlapping, Diego started the conversation, or at least the verbal spar.

“‒deserve‒” “Five and I were after them you didn’t need‒” “‒for keeping you locked up like that.” 

“Ben-!” Klaus hissed, though it was done through a smile. He was excited too. 

“I thought Five was with you. We saw him right there.” Diego answers a question Ben missed. Focus, focus, he tells himself. 

“He was, then,” Luther threw up a hand in familiar exasperation towards the family as a whole. “Then you showed up and he was gone.”

“Well, he never goes very far,” Ben supplies as Diego says, “Little bastard probably jumped.”

“Jumped where?” Klaus adds to the group’s pile of confusion. The entire car goes silent at the question, thinking. Where would Five go, all the way out there? 

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me all of his plan.” Luther admits freely, his shrug rocking the car. 

“He had a plan? A plan he didn’t share? Hey Diego, doesn’t that sound familiar?”

“Hah hah, you’re lucky to be sitting over there. Hand me the first-aid kit.” 

“Sure thing bro. Ben, where was he last time you saw him?” Klaus vanishes from view for a moment, dragging a case from underneath the front passenger seat. It grinds against the underside, and Ben almost feels it jostle his position. 

“I was more focused on the two we were heading towards.” 

“Ben doesn’t know either.” Klaus relays, contents springing from the kit opened between him and Diego. 

“Oh great,” Diego and Luther sigh together, accepting the answer as the rush faded from their systems. They continue to bicker about where, or why Five vanished but Ben finds his thoughts stuck on the two shooters, them flying through the air, the crunch of the van, how everything smoked and sparked when parts that weren’t supposed to touch did.

Ben’s expression turns into a frown. “Did we really have to go so fast?”

“Yup!” The conversation lulls as tasks are assigned. Luther focuses on the road despite it being a straight shot, and Diego badgers Klaus into checking each other over for any injuries from crashing into another car. Ben counts the power lines as they go by. It may have been one minute, or half an hour. It was hard to tell with the steady line of trees and lights outside, and the unfeeling bounce of the car. 

“How did you find us?” Luther asks, breaking the quiet that drew Ben away. 

“We found the two masked shooters, followed them here.” Diego winces at the end, antiseptic catching on the raw seams of his knuckles. 

“Why?” Luther continues, and Ben can’t tell if he’s asking out of concern or to call them stupid. 

“I wasn’t going to let them get away after rescuing this numskull from a Vet bar.” This time though, he does get an answer, the brothers willing to tolerate each other in the neutral ground of a cramped car.

“A, a veteran bar? Why?” The topic slides off course and now Luther is looking at Klaus. Ben knows what’s going to happen next. 

“So, how did Five get you involved in his apocalypse mumbo jumbo?” Ben recognized the tone without even turning around to see the matching expression. Klaus’ voice is jaunty like he's aware of the oil fire he is pouring water onto. It’s a distraction, unable to open up without making it a joke first. 

“It’s uh, it’s a lot to explain.” Yup. The deflection works, Luther’s gaze returning to the road.

“Did he tell you something when he woke up?” Diego’s tone makes Ben lean in, curious at what he caused the look of not-quite fond exasperation for the recently returned brother that passed between the older brothers. 

“Uh,” Luther swallows. “Yeah, yeah he did.”

“You going to keep it to yourself big guy?” Klaus prods. 

“I think I better tell the whole family.” 

Diego looks over to Klaus, who shares a look with Ben. “Alright, fine.” Diego says, closing the first aid kit with a sense of finality. “But we do that first thing, no waiting around.”

Luther only nods.


	5. I think we missed our exit two exits ago, why aren’t we using GPS again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there is already a fantastic fic for afterwards [[spitting distance by sauntering_down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125234)], here is a before look at our mystery gang (2,3 & 5), tracking down why leonard cares so much about vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Specific content:** Up to Episode 7 spoilers, Referenced Father murder, Allison is a thinker, Non-canon seating arrangement bc I wanted Five in the back seat so Allison could dramatically turn to look at him 
> 
> \--
> 
> I think it's fascinating how much Allison is working on being a better person, and a better sister to her siblings, after ruining her "fairy tale ending" through her own actions. This one's a lot more introspective than previous chapters, as I imagine Allison is constantly thinking about the world and her presence in it. Also, please let this trio go on more adventures together, they're Great

Allison shuffled through the contents of the police file four times before she could find any words to describe her thoughts. It isn’t a long file necessarily, seven pages total; one held a summary on the man as a whole. He killed his father, served his full time and got out with a good behavior card in his pocket. There was nothing more there, nothing less. The man with the soft smile and the eyes that betrayed the excitement for something bigger, the man that Vanya had gotten close to, was a simple story. So, why Vanya? Allison couldn’t believe it was happenstance that their paths crossed. Their lives were too weird for chance to play a part. So, she flipped through the pages again; a simple boy, killed his father and went to prison for it. 

She flipped again; a simple boy who killed his father.

And again; a simple boy, that’s all. 

"How did we miss this?" Allison's voice was soft, pulling her brothers’ attention back from the quiet wanderings of their individual thoughts. She wants to believe the report will tell her why. Why her littlest sister fell for someone who would trip—who had tripped-- Allison’s own creeper alarm before the man could even finish his greeting. The report gives her nothing to clear up the mystery. 

Five snorted, mimicked by Diego in the front seat. "Why are you surprised?" Diego says, catching her gaze as he checks the mirrors to merge, acknowledging the conversation rather than tuning out. 

"I’m not _surprised_ but- we should've been there for her!" Allison repeats, quieter. “We should have been.” 

“But you weren’t.” Five shoots back. Anger boils in her mouth at the attitude and she feels ten again, wanting another girl to play with but unable to find companionship in her mousey sister. They’re the same age but she always felt so much older, even at ten. Their interactions have a disconnected element that make them stilted and awkward, so Allison gives up. She feels fourteen again, annoyed at her little sister’s quiet presence looming in the corner, wanting so much to be a part of the group but unable to find the confidence to do so. If Vanya had just tried, Allison would have been there for her. (It’s the lie she told herself later in life to justify her inaction.) She feels sixteen, twenty, twenty-five, her voice the most powerful part of her, knowing she could just rumor Vanya’s confidence into existence- if she had been willing to look down from the stars she climbed. She is in the now and as much as she may deny it, she defines Five’s statement as attitude because it stings of the truth. Her hands clench on the folder, crumpling the edges. She wants to tell Five to back off; he hadn’t been there for Vanya either, which isn’t _fair_ because at least he’s alive again, not a gap in the line, not a sibling to gloss over when her daughter asks about her family.  
All of this goes by in a flash, barely a pause. The anger sits on her teeth and while Allison keeps it in, Diego doesn’t hold back. 

“Brave words from the boy who ran away.” 

“We have already gone over this,” Five’s voice is a sneer, something vitriolic on the edge of it that makes Allison turn. He cuts off when her eyes reach him, arms crossed tight against his chest, brows pulled together. He looks strained, an impatience in his posture faintly familiar in her brain, but she can’t put an exact name to the expression she sees on his face. It makes her feel guilty. Allison had never focused enough on her siblings; their antics didn’t play a part in her journey towards achieving everything for herself. He was just another number in the line-up, and she is painfully reminded now. 

Some of her thoughts must reflect in her eyes, because he continues, back on topic with a softer bite to his tone. “He gave her something we didn’t give her. So now we just have to find what it is and do it better.”

The answer placates Diego enough to drop the conversation and focus on the road, and Allison finds it soothing in an odd capacity. Five cared, somewhere under that thick stubborn pride. He wouldn’t have returned if he didn’t believe in his family in some extent, right? Was it possible, Allison thinks, to find that feeling in herself? She turns her attention back to the file, smoothing a wrinkled edge before opening it once more. 

A simple boy, who killed his father, did his time and started a life afterwards. A simple boy, whose smile was off-centered, and found her sister. A simple boy, with unknown intentions for Vanya. She closes it as they stop, waving it at their destination. 

“Let’s hope we find out what it is at this place.”


	6. No, you can’t use the time zone difference to say you’re the eldest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the show gives us the drive to the cabin in the woods, but how the hell did Five end up being the one driving there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter specific content** : Up to Episode 8 spoilers, goofy sibling arguments, Five and Klaus are the middle children watching the eldest fight with varying degrees of amusement

They leave the bar in a rush; not exactly the cohesive unit their father wanted them to be, but at least they’re all heading in the same direction for the first time in the past few days. 

“Alright, give me the keys.” Luther opens his palm, expectant at Diego who in return, holds them close. 

“Nuhuh, we found you drinking,” Diego defended. “No way we’re letting you drive.”

The two halt mid-step, turning to stare at each other. Klaus runs into Luther’s back at the short notice, while Five teleports ahead of the pack to avoid a collision. He crosses his arms while Klaus leans around Luther to glance at everyone.

“Uh, guys-” Klaus starts, hand held up as if he wants to point something out. 

“We’re not doing this right now,” Luther sighs as Diego squares up.

“I think we are, brother.”

“Guys, Ben says we should get going-” 

“Look, I know what I said in the bar, but I’m number one. I should drive.”

“I know where she went, do you?”

“Ye-yes-of course! We were all talking about the house-”

“Cabin.” “Cabin, right.” “You don’t know, and you’re still drunk, so as number two, I’m driving.”

“Guys-!” Klaus is interrupted by a whoosh, Five teleporting into the group, then into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m driving, get in the car.” Their brother declares. 

The three stare; Luther’s mouth falls open, words stammering. Five just gestures out towards the road with his left hand, brows raised. “We don’t have time!” He starts the engine with his right hand, a clear signal to end the argument. Diego transfers his aggression into ripping open the closest back door to get in. 

“Wait, wait,” Luther scrambles to the driver’s window. “You look thirteen, we’ll get pulled over immediately.” 

“Get sober oh, immediately, then you can drive.” Luther’s hand barely fits in the handle’s gap, but he doesn’t hesitate to try. Five pointedly locks the door. “I will leave you behind.” 

“Shotgun!” Klaus calls, clambering over the rumbling hood. Luther’s mouth closes with a click. 

“I’m still the leader,” He mutters as he climbs into the back, shoving Diego over. Luther’s head knocks against the door frame. 

“Of course you are.” Five throws the words back, then guns it right as the last door slams, jaw set in determination.


	7. Bloodstained backseat, in B flat minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers arrive just on time, so they hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter specific content:** Episode 8/9 Spoilers, Blood, Narrator in shock, a bit of non-canon nudges (a better seating arrangement, Five Caring(tm))
> 
> \--
> 
> Would you believe me if I said I was writing this series just to do this one scene?

The window was cold against his shoulders while his legs were numb with heat from the tangle of three sets squished in the back, but Klaus made no effort to move from the uncomfortable position. He couldn't move. The sharp contrast of temperatures helped him focus on Allison. Sharing the space, Luther cradles their sister in his lap, a hand dwarfing her throat with strenuously gentle pressure. Klaus watches the tremor of fear shake Luther's hand on every turn they made, forcibly stilled each time it jostled the jacket underneath. 

The car abruptly jolts over a curb as they whip around a corner and his mind blanks back to the cabin. 

The shocked silence lasted for all of a single inhale. 

"Is she-?" "Where’s-?" Overlapping questions, accusations. He can’t track what’s being said by who. There’s red down her chest, across the rug, smearing on Luther’s coat sleeves and he’s seen dead bodies before, broken in alleyways and between crates and he’s seen dying bodies before, falling away as their ghost remains standing and the warm color fading, but it is so much different when it’s his sister. There is no point trying to focus when it is _Allison_. 

He captures Luther’s voice, wet and clear, "She's still breathing, I-I can feel it."

"Oh god- we, we need to get her back to the house." 

"The house?" Shouted in disbelief. 

"Yes, the house-" "Can you imagine bringing her -- hospital-?" "Is -- even a nearby-" "I -- remember seeing --" 

Klaus' eyes have not left Allison's body. They keep arguing around him. 

"-Mom will know what to do." That's Diego's voice he thinks. 

Ben is at his shoulder now; he can feel that in the numbness. The rest of his heat is drained into his feet, oozing out on the floor like Allison's blood. Her head rolls as Luther shifts and fresh blood bubbles out. There's so much blood and he can't look away. 

"We need to staunch the-" That's Five's voice. He's kneeling next to Luther now, tiny fingers prying Luther's up from Allison's shoulders. He’s holding something. Klaus thinks Luther is going to force his brother away as he had the day before with Klaus but instead, he cuts Five off with a stream of panic. 

"What if we're too late-"

Five returns the favor with a snap, patience lost, returning to old habits. "Number-" His shirt is a beacon of white against the dark of the room, against red on the floor, against the red staining Allison's own white shirt. His jacket, Klaus' brain supplies. Five's jacket is wedged underneath Luther's hand, hauled into place and the blood soaks it instantly. 

"Where's Vanya?" Klaus thinks he says. Maybe Ben said it. 

"We need to get out of here." Luther lifts Allison now, a purpose distilling his fear into something useful. Klaus tracks the movement upward; he doesn't scan the room. He doesn't want to look away and see her ghost staring at him instead. If he focuses on her, the pieces and parts that keep her alive, she'll stay alive. The three brothers in front of him continue to argue, to plan something, but Klaus isn't there. He watches Allison's brow twitch in pain when Luther’s grip goes white-knuckled. He watches her arm sway limply in the air. He watches Allison's blood drip into her hair and slide down the back of her neck into the puddle- the pool-on the floor. Each drop ripples the surface when it hits. He knows it'll never come out of the rug, out of the floorboards. The stain will remain there till the house is torn down by man or nature, whichever finds this cabin first. He knows Allison's shirt is ruined too and she will feel the tackiness of her own blood for days afterwards no matter how hard she scrubs her skin--If she lives from this.  
He feels sick and knows it is not from the withdrawal at all. 

"Klaus c'mon, focus, we need to move!" Then Diego bolsters around him, a hand dragging Klaus out of the way, out of the house in front of his sister. He jolts to keep his eyes on Allison. The motion in the memory throws him into the car seat. 

"Shit Five-!" Diego's voice brings him back completely, timed with the second thump of the back wheels finding the asphalt. He feels his teeth creak. 

"You said: 'go. fast.' I am-" Five's outrage is one bred from fear that shakes its stable core. 

"We're not playing 'Kart at the-" 

"How do you want me to drive then? Slower? I didn't see you leaping to drive-" "We won't get anywhere if-" "Right because cops are the biggest worry in this present m-" They snap at each other, tearing away chunks. He almost looks away to see if they're as broken as he is, if they're avoiding the empty spaces of the car in case Allison appears in them. He doesn't. 

"Guys, now is not the time-!" Luther's voice joins the fray, authority trembling and easily overruled. Their bickering fades back into meaninglessness. It was too loud in the car, their voices bouncing around the metal in tandem of his beating heart. The streetlights rush by them, lighting up the interior in snaps. He strains between each flash to stay on his sister, any lapse a fear she’ll lift away, and two ghosts will be stuck trailing after him. Klaus watches Allison breathe against Luther. Her inhale and exhale move his shirt, he thinks. Not a ghost yet, not yet. One thumb touches the bare skin of her ankle, wishing to feel a pulse but only his beats back at him. Too loud. 

"Come on Klaus, help me with her legs." Luther addresses him directly, startling him. The car was off, the front two seats emptied with the force of a slingshot. Five wrenches Luther's door open. 

“Yeah, yeah," Voice distracted, Klaus nods. His hands don't leave his sister's legs until she is inside, Grace and Pogo there. His eyes don't leave her still she's stable and Luther pushes them all from the room out of some self-sacrificial mission to stay awake till she wakes, and he sees Ben watching him. No Allison at his side. Just Ben. His shoulders droop and he heads to his room.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3!!   
> Please let me know what you thought and come yell with me about these amazing characters at countthelions@tumblr


End file.
